Remembered
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Last we left off, Mina was stolen by evil Fae (and one is a family member!), had her memories returned, and is being turned dark. Are we ready to see what our dark prince, nixie, possibly ex-boyfriend, possibly ex-best friend, and pixie are planning to do to fix things? Sequel to Forgotten. Rated T for possible violence, but for nothing else.
1. Chapter 1 - Mina

**Chapter One - Mina**

 **What did I say guys? I said if we had enough reviews, I'd post Remembered once Time of Dying or Dancing was finished. And what do you know? Dancing is finished! So, like I said, here's Remembered! Hopefully, you guys haven't _forgotten_ about Forgotten and _remembered_ that Remembered is the sequel's name!**

 **Hehe, too many puns. cx Anyways, here you go! Chapter One!**

* * *

It's dark in this room. And whatever they're poking me with really, really hurts. Then again, they probably know that from the violent screaming. I try to thrash around some, but it's useless. My ankles and wrists are chained, so it's not like I'm going somewhere.

I hate all of these Fae here, actually. I hate the one who's making this torture happen. I hate the ones that helped kidnap me. And I _especially_ hate my mother. My mother, who was Fae all along and never told me. Who, not only was Fae, but was a Fae royal at that! And yet she never breathed a word! Never thought to mention it to me! Yes, I hate her.

My thought train slips to my 'friends'. Look at what a help they are now. I'm in trouble, kidnapped because of _their_ stupidity since they are the ones that wanted to leave me at the castle, and my so-called 'friends' are nowhere to be found. What a surprise.

Brody. A walking idiot. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed yet, considering how many quests he's been sucked into already. What did I ever see in him? I don't know. He's stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. All he's got going for him is his good looks. Of course, I see that now. In fact, he didn't even come looking for me when I ran! I didn't remember, and did he care? No. He's an awful boyfriend! Like I said, all he has are his good looks, and they aren't even that good. Fae guys are cuter.

Nan. A traitor that I took for a best friend. Of course, I was just thrown the scraps. I'm sure I could've gotten better, had my horrid mother told me I was a _Grimm_ and probably carry Fae blood in my veins. Or at least some. Not only does she basically threaten me, she tells me that I have to back off from a guy. She doesn't control my life! I'll live it however I want! I can't believe I ever trusted her. All my friends are pitiful.

Ever. A stupid pixie with jealousy issues. Not only is she rude - seriously, why walk around calling me Gimp? - but she never mentioned once that she knew me before hand! If she told me, this entire mess could've been avoided. But nope. It's not only that, but she couldn't handle being second-best and had a little temper tantrum. Not just that though. She's also a ridiculous excuse for a Fae Godmother. If she were better, maybe I wouldn't be locked up! In fact, maybe I wouldn't even be in this mess!

Nix. A childish nixie. I don't hate him as much as I hate the other people. I just...Well, I just hate him, I guess.

Charlie. A mute child. I don't really hate him. It's more the fact that I hate what he represents. What my mother did to pretend. If she had been truthful, Charlie wouldn't be mute. He'd be a normal kid. He doesn't deserve to be unable to make any noise.

Teague. A psychopath who, surprisingly enough, I don't hate very much at all. He cursed my family and all, but he's the only honest one here. He isn't hiding anything. He admits to being guilty. In fact, he doesn't even care sometimes. If there's anyone I know that I should hate with a passion, it would be him, and yet, he's the one I hate the least, because he at least has some honor.

In fact, I think I might as well say I hate almost everyone in existence. That basically sums it up.

Did I mention I also hate my stupid ancestors, Wilhelm and Jacob? They thought the curse was fun. They thought it was a game. For goodness sakes, they were _excited_ to be cursed! That's just wrong! Wrong! If it weren't for them going over to the Fae plane, I wouldn't be cursed. I don't care that they had to handle the rogue Fae. It doesn't matter. They could've done it without the Fates help. Instead, they cursed all of their descendents to suffer because they wanted to play a stupid _game_.

The rage inside me is building. I hate them. I hate all of my ancestors, who all managed to bungle the job of solving the curse. Maybe it's impossible, maybe not, but surely one of them must've been competent enough to do it!

The power comes to it's climax. It's swirling through me like a raging storm. And I _welcome_ it. I welcome it with open arms. Why shouldn't I? The power is amazing. Why didn't I ever recognize it before? The ability I hold within me? It's amazing. It continues to build, pushing past the barriers. It fills me, consumes me, and for a moment I can't even think. The chains blast off, freeing my wrists and ankles.

I land on the hard, cold ground with a thud, but I don't care about the pain. I'm already in enough pain as it is. Emotional pain. I feel betrayed. Angry. Hurt beyond recognition. I can't even begin to decide where this all started at. The blame is too big to blame on just one thing. But I do know one thing. They all need to pay. They deserve every bit of pain that I'm suffering. They're all idiots. Liars. Jerks. Traitors. All except for a few I mentioned before. Two, to be exact.

"Mina?" I whip around, eyes dark, and come face to face with Teague, who's staring at me in horror. "What happened?"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Dark Mina is here! Here to stay? Well, my lips are sealed on that matter...**

 **Three reviews will get you the next chapter, guys! So, review this, follow this, and/or like this if you like it! Just don't read it and weep. That's not good.**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - Teague

**Chapter 2 - Teague**

 **Yes, yes, I know there weren't three reviews yet, but I am _wayyyy_ too excited to wait, so I'm updating all my stories before we get enough reviews. Think of it as a present from me! Don't expect this a lot though. ;) I would like to try and wait for three reviews majority of the time, unless I'm dying to write. So, anyways, enjoy!**

 **Evx : Yes, I agree. Teague shouldn't be horrified of anything. But, I think dark Mina qualifies I've you've never seen her this mad before. cx**

* * *

"Mina?" I continue to stare at her in horror.

She's really banged up. And when I say really, I mean it. Her face is bruised, her arms are bruised, her legs are bruised, and I don't even know what else they did to her. Her hair was a tangled mess, although it didn't fly out in all directions, and my only thought is how on earth did they make her look this bad this fast? But that worry flies out the window when I get a look at her eyes.

Oh no. This isn't good at all. I think she's going dark. In just the short time - okay, maybe not as short as I'd like to make it seem - they've had her, they seem to have already completed their goal.

"So they've decided on switching torture methods again? What are you supposed to do, just make my angry? Torture me verbally? Or are you going to attack me?" I didn't expect her to say _that_ when she first saw me.

"I'm not going to do any of those things."

"Don't lie! You're some Fae using a glamour to make me think it's Teague. They've already done it with Brody and Nan. Do you really expect me to keep falling for it?"

Somehow, I feel like even if she knows someone is wearing a glamour, she'll still believe their words. I would. It would just be too painful, and if they looked like the person close to me...

"No. Mina, I'm not a glamour. I promise you, I'm very real. I'm here to get you out."

"Please. My so-called friends are all probably too busy hunting the goat man to realize I'm gone, and with my memories back."

So her mother didn't lie before. She does remember everything. "We did do that, but he told us you already had them. And then, I heard you calling out to me. It was interrupting all my thoughts."

This makes her frown. "No one here knows about that. How on earth do you know?"

"Because I'm the actual Teague." I approach slowly, as if approaching a rabid animal. She doesn't push me away though, so I look her in the eye. "I came as soon as I could. I had to get rid of the idiot Brody and the the crazy girl Nan," I'm surprised to see she doesn't yell at me for calling them that, till I realize there's probably a lot of hate for them in her brain, "at the castle first, because they wouldn't have been any help. They already cost us Ever." Again, she doesn't make any comment. They really did do a number on her, didn't they? She doesn't seem to hate me though...Which is good. I can use that to my own advantage. "I need you to trust me, alright?"

She looks suspicious. "And why should I trust you?"

"Your mother - the lovely and dislikeable Royal - thinks I'm agreeing with all this. I just had to do that so I could get in. I'm going to grab your arm, and teleport you and myself out of here. Alright? Can you trust me?"

She pauses for a few moments. "Fine."

I grab her arm gently, and then snap my fingers. The prison room disappears, and is replaced with the palace of the Fates. I glance at Mina, who looks slightly dizzy after that, and remember that wounded people can be disoriented by the poofing like that. I scoop her up, and begin walking for the library. Hopefully, she wouldn't have a rampage when she saw Brody and Nan. Hopefully. But one could never be sure.

 _Be careful with her. She's in a delicate state. Don't tip the scale to evil._

 _Brother dearest,_ I snort at his line, and my name for him is obviously mocking, _I'm afraid the scale is already tipped in that direction._

 _She still has a chance though. Just...Don't ruin that for her, okay?_

I shrug it off, and reach the door. They've locked it, so I decide to knock. "Brody! Nan! Let me in!"

Mina stiffens at their names. Oh, yes. This is going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **Hehe, let's see if Mina loses her temper with Nan and Brody! Also, along with Mina having _R_ _oyal_ blood in her (instead of Siren), someone else has Fae blood who didn't in the books. The goat man made a reference to it, because someone didn't have all of their memories. Has anybody guessed who, and what, they are?**

 **Remember this equation! Three reviews = the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mina

**Chapter Three - Mina**

 **Here we are, at Chapter Three! Let's see what happens when Mina encounters two people who - at the moment - she happens to hate with a very fiery passion!**

 **Evx : Nooo, don't die! I need your reviews in order to keep writing! cx**

 **Guest : In my story, Mina is a Royal, and then we have someone else (I'm interested to see if anybody knows who) who happens to be a type of Fae, but he/she doesn't know it. ;) In the actual books, Mina is a siren though, and then this other mystery figure is a normal human.**

* * *

I slip out of Teague's arms - purposefully - landing on my feet and glaring at the door. Hurray. We get to see my boyfriend and best friend. More like my ex and my old best friend. I hope they don't think we're still even on friend terms. Then again, they're both pretty much idiots. I wouldn't be surprised if they thought I still adored them. Ugh. How stupid could they get? If only I'd known I was a Royal. I never would've hung out with idiots like them.

Brody opens the door, and a grin takes his face. "Mina! You're okay!"

Does he not catch me glaring at him? Apparently he doesn't, because he pulls me into a hug, and I have to physically push him away.

"M-Mina? Are you okay?" Oh, now he's hurt? Are we going to have a blubbering baby on our hands? This better not become the water works, or I'm leaving.

"Stop acting like somethings wrong with _me_ when I'm not the problem." I growl, and his eyes widen. "Trying talking to a mirror instead."

"Mina, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I walk past him into the room, and I have no doubt he's glaring at Teague, probably blaming Teague for his faults. Arrogant idiot. Just because he's rich doesn't mean he owns the world, or that he can never do anything wrong.

"Mina, why on earth were you acting like that to Brody? He's your boyfriend!"

"Shut up." I retort. "Are you seriously trying to give me advice when you're the type of friend you are? Besides that, you don't even remember having a boyfriend, so what would you know?"

I made sure it would sting, and it does. Hurt is written all over her face, and it's very satisfying.

"Mi-Mina, you need to calm down. What happened?"

"What happened is that I realized how absolutely horrible you two are as friends." I say it bluntly. "One of you is an idiot and the other is a jerk."

That just makes her feel even more hurt. "Mina, why are you doing this? What did I do to make you upset?"

"Would you like me to tick them off on fingers? Oh, wait, the list is longer than how many fingers I have."

"What's gotten into you?" Brody asks, approaching me more warily this time.

"Oh look, the blonde idiot has reentered the conversation. Yay." Sarcasm drips from my voice.

"So I'm the jerk, then?" Nan asks. "Mina, can you just explain what's going on here?"

"Oh, so you're so stupid you can't even understand what's going on, Nan?"

"I can explain." Teague approaches the group. "She was, how shall we say, tortured."

"Tortured?" Brody asks.

"Yes. Is that too big of a word for your small brain to comprehend?" Another stinging blow.

"It kind of brought out a lot of hate that was never there before, as you can see." Teague finishes, and I cross my arms, rolling my eyes.

Nan looks extremely worried, and Brody focuses on Teague. "How do we fix it?"

"Fix it?" I question. "I'd like to keep my unclouded vision, thank you very much. I don't know what I saw in either of you before, because you're both horrible."

"I'm not sure." Teague admits, trying to keep the conversation away from my comment. "For now, we'll focus on trying to find out what happened to Ever, because I bet she will be able to help us out." He pauses. "I think, for now, you guys should leave her alone."

"So that she doesn't throw a tantrum?"

"Yes. That could tip the scales and ruin all chances of fixing this." Do I hear a note of longing in his voice? Does he want the scales to tip? If it keeps them from reclouding my vision, I'm all for tipping these scales.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I finally snap.

"Mina, why don't I help you work with your Fae magic a bit outside? Since it turns out your a Royal and all."

I shrug. "Fine, I guess."

He looks relieved. "Good. We'll just leave Brody and Nan to devise the plan that will find Ever."

"They'll probably just mess it up." I mutter, before walking off to head outside. I'll get there myself. Anything to get away from these two unbearable, human idiots.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun! I have to admit, I enjoy making Mina evil. c: And making Brody suffer. Honestly, I hated the fact that he immidiately went and kissed Nan after breaking up with Mina, even if Mina told him to go to her. It was stupid. I wanted Brody to be forever alone, because I shipped Nan and Charlie so hard.**

 **You know, someone needs to go write a fanfiction with Nan and Charlie as a ship. Yes. Go. Go do it now.**

 **Keep in mind our little equation! Three reviews equal the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - Teague

**Chapter Four - Teague**

 **Ashka Silver : Yes, I do see that. I happen to forget the age difference sometimes, but I'd ship them if they were closer in age.**

 **Evx : Whaaaat? You seem perfectly sane! c:**

 **Guest : I'm glad you like Dark Mina! She is quite fun to write about.**

* * *

"Concentrate harder." I instruct, watching her struggle. The pent up anger inside her is distracting her. She needs to focus!

"I am!" She protests.

"Then focus harder!" I shoot back.

We're standing in the Royal woods, and Mina is in front of me, trying her best to shapeshift into something. I'm not sure what she's attempting to become. She refused to tell me.

Then, it happens. She begins to change, and slowly morphs into a griffin? I can't help but chuckle. I morphed into a griffin to save her life once. Back when I didn't have a poisoned heart. But that poisoned heart was a good thing. Just like Mina's.

 _Don't think that._ Ugh. Jared again? Seriously.

 _Don't tell me what to think._ I scowl inwardly.

She's actually a beautiful griffin. She's a chocolately brown, with white speckles here and there, and her wings are white-tipped. She tilts her head, looking at me for a moment, before shutting her eyes and morphing back. She's out of breathe, a nastier side effect to the first few times you shift. I probably should've warned her, but it honestly slipped my mind.

"Well, how was it?" I ask, watching her.

She takes a moment to catch her breathe before responding. "It was...Amazing." Her eyes sparkle slightly with excitement. "I could feel the power filling me, and it was exhilerating, Teague. I want to do it again."

"Calm down, Mina. You'll get yourself killed, doing it again so soon. That was your first time, and the first few times are going to be rough on the system. You could get seriously injured if you did it again so soon."

She sighs. "Fine."

Well, at least she's being agreeable. But I see her eyes darken again as she focuses on what's behind me. Curious, I turn around, and I scowl. There's the pathetic human boy, running up.

He skids to a halt, panting. "We've devised a plan."

"Because a plan made by an idiot will be oh so helpful." Mina mutters the words darkly, but Brody doesn't hear them. Or tries to ignore them. If he is ignoring them, he does a good job of it.

"What exactly is it?"

"We need the cloak of the goat man." He explains. "If we can get it, we can send someone through and rescue Ever."

"The goat man seems to be the only man who can jump through like that, idiot!" Mina spits the words, louder this time. "Ever may be an awful creature, but she's not as stupid as you are. She would've gotten away if it was possible to just jump through."

"That's because she can't tether herself to the goat man. We did some research, and..." He pauses at the next words, "Only a Royal can actually pull a person through. Anyone that owns the cloak that isn't a Royal can pull stuff out, and travel to other places with it, but they can't pull other humans out. We'd have to send one of you in."

"I'm not jumping into some cloak to save a stupid pixie's life."

"I have to admit, I'm not sure I believe this is the best plan." I state slowly. "It's risky. How do you expect us to get the cloak from the goat man? You were supposed to devise a plan."

"We did! We have to steal the cloak!"

"But that's a half-thought plan! You didn't think of any way to get it, or anything!" I shout at him.

"We're doing our best!"

"Maybe your best is not enough!" I snarl. "You're an idiot, just as she said!" I gesture to Mina. "It's your's and Nan's fault that a lot of this happened! If you watched her closer, her memory wouldn't have been taken! You were a horrible excuse for a boyfriend!"

"I still am her boyfriend!"

"No, you're not!" Mina's angry voice rises above both of our's. "I hate your guts, and tell Nan I hate her's too! You can both forget talking to me! The next time I see you, I'll strangle you!" He glares at me. "Now go!"

He looks very upset by this, and turns. "Fine." His voice is flat as he walks off. "I'll go back and work with Nan on the details of the plan."

That fire. It was brilliant. I want to see that more than ever. I watch Mina carefully, and can see small sparks of stray Fae magic sparking off her hands.

 _Sorry, Jared. But I don't think I plan on fixing Mina any time soon. This darker side of Mina...It's very attractive._

 _No, Teague, no! Don't subject her to a life of darkness!_ He screams the words at me.

 _I'm afraid part of it is your fault. If you hadn't left her to fend on the Fae plane by herself - in fact, if you had even stopped her from coming - this could've been avoided. So, if anything? Blame yourself._

 _You're the one that stole her brother!_

 _And yet, you could've stopped that too, if you had just been a better guardian._

* * *

 **Ooh, Teague likes the dark side, but Jared likes the light side. Which side will Mina end up as? Dark, or light? Any opinions on which you'd rather see?  
**

 **Remember, if I get three reviews on this chapter, I'll get the next one up!**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - Teague

**Chapter Five - Teague**

 **This chapter is going to be a bit short, but I'm hoping you guys still like it! It's mainly Teague and Jared conversing.  
**

* * *

 _I hate your guts._ That's what Jared keeps shouting at me as we keep an eye on Mina, who's experimenting with her Fae magic.

 _It is your fault she's like this. If you had just been a better guardian, this wouldn't have happened._

 _That's not true!_

 _You know, I should be thanking you for darkening Mina. Thank you, brother dearest._

 _Shut up. Stop saying that!_

 _I haven't been talking. I've been thinking all of this. You are the one who barged into my head and into my thoughts._

 _Only because you forced Mina to recombine us!_

 _Still something that is your fault. You've caused your own demise._

 _It's not my demise._

 _Oh, you're right. Something that never really existed can't die._

 _I did exist!_

 _But you never were your own entity. You were always a part of me. You just lived a part from me because of dear old mum and dad._

 _I still hate you._

 _So you hate yourself?_

 _I'm not you!_ He really dislikes me, doesn't he?

 _Yes, you are. You keep telling yourself you're not, but I think you are._

 _That's not true!_

 _Why don't we stop arguing and focus on something more important? Something that has both of our interests aligned for once._

 _And what would that be?_

 _This task would be making sure Brody doesn't find a way to win Mina back._

 _She hates him. How on earth could he make her fall back in love with him?_ He asks, confused.

 _Are you stupid? He seems different. Nan is acting differently from the Fae plane. Normal humans do. But Brody isn't reacting any differently._

 _Charlie didn't act different when you kidnapped him._

 _Yes, but we also just found out he's a Royal, so that makes sense._

 _So you're suggesting that..._

 _Yes. I am suggesting that Brody has Fae blood in him._

 _That's not possible! He would remember, or show some sign!_

 _Maybe he would remember, and maybe he has a glamour on he's unaware of._

 _I don't know._

 _Well, then that's our task. Expose Brody to being a liar._

* * *

 **So, you guys get to vote on who's perspective Chapter Six is from! Put it in your review, because whoever has the most wins!**

 **~Nan (not too much significance, but there is some thought process which us Meague folks don't like)**

 **~Brody (has some secrets you guys don't know yet!)**

 **~Ever (has some secrets you guys don't know yet!)**

 **Three reviews, guys! That's what we need for Chapter Six to be written!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 6 - Brody

**Chapter 6 - Brody**

 **There were more votes for Brody than Ever and Nan, so here we go! I'll throw in some Ever and Nan later - probably Ever first to show what it's like in the cape - but for now, here's Brody's perspective, guys!**

 **Also, I apologize for these shorter chapters! I'll be back to regularly posting longer ones soon, I promise.**

* * *

I sit back down in the library, frowning hard. That did not go at all as planned.

When I'd gone out there, I'd had one plan. A simple one, perhaps a stupid one once I thought about it, but still a plan. And not an ounce of it went right.

Every girl that I wanted to like me always did. There was something about myself that drew them to me, like a magnet magnetizing coins or paperclips. Horrible analogy, yes. But it get's the point across.

Ever since I fell off the catwalk, I'd been doing that to Mina. Sometimes, I didn't even know why. But, what I did know was that Mina wasn't responding to my probes anymore.

Had I lost my touch? Was I unable to do it? I didn't understand how I did it in the first place. But if I wanted something, I got it. Period. Sometimes it was a struggle to make it work. But I always had people doing as I silently wished.

This time was different though. This time, what I always didn't work. It bounced right back as if deflected by a shield or something. Her mind was defending itself from whatever weird mind trick I can do.

I glance at Nan. I should test it on her. If I had really lost my touch, I wouldn't be able to do anything. But if it were something going on with Mina, I would be able to

Drop your book, and then fall from your chair as you bend down to get it. That's what I decide to do. Nothing drastic.

It was sudden. There was a loud thud as the large, heavy book Nan was reading fell from her hands to the ground. She bends down to the ground to retrieve it, only to go flailing from her chair, hitting her head on her book.

I feel a little bad. That was mean. Teague, Dark Mina, and the Fae plane nust be getting to me. I should've been nicer.

But, I was right. Something is causing Mina to deflect my tries at changing her mind, like I always did before. Except for when Jared was alive...My heart stops cold. Jared. He is Teague. Well, a part of him anyways.

Was he somehow protecting her brain? It horrified me to think of it. Was Mina actually falling forthat monster?

* * *

 **What are you guys thinking it means? Brody can influence other's thoughts and emotions? I wonder who that sounds like from Forever...Hehe, that was a hint, in case you weren't sure. Any guesses now on who this mysterious Fae is and what they are?**

 **Now we just need three reviews!**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 7 - Teague

**Chapter Seven - Ever  
**

 **I decided Ever would be more fun to throw in next, so here we are!**

 **Evx : Hehe, I like that you hate him. I felt like it was an interesting thing to throw in as a wrench in his personality.  
**

 **Guest 1 : Hint hint, remember Mina in Forever? Think along those lines. And hehe, I made an unintentional pun!  
**

 **I'm sorry that it's so short guys. :c I'll try to make a longer one next chapter, but there isn't too much to write from Ever's point of view right now! She's kind of stuck in a cape that goat man has with no way to get out, unless Teague or Mina go in to save her.**

* * *

It's weird, floating in the darkness. It's not really darkness though. More like a void. I bounce around, but really drift no matter what I do. I can't stay in one spot, even if I wanted to. Not that I really want to. I'd die of boredom if I stayed still.

I watch a chair float by, with white words printed over it that state one word. Chair. Everything in here has a label though. It's actually really weird, when I reflect on it.

I look up, and sure enough, there's my own label, still floating above my head. In fine, white print, my name hangs. Ever. I don't know why I keep constantly checking it, but I do. Maybe it's because I have nothing better to do. Maybe because my mind is refusing to accept that I too have one. Or maybe it's for some other wacky reason that I just can't think of.

That's when my eyes catch on a large chain floating by...With vials on it that contain many different hues of colors. It jogs a memory of how I got stuck in here.

 _"Where are they?" Brody growls, taking a step towards him._

 _"Ooh, I remember you!" The man chuckles, jumping back and forth from one leg to the other. "You had some especially fun memories to take away! I think I may still even have them in here." He waves his cape slightly._

 _"Wha-What?" Brody looks slightly confused, and Teague glances over at my tree._

 _"Forget your memories, we're not here for them!" Teague growls at him, and Brody looks taken aback. "Tell us why you no longer have Mina's memories."_

Brody has his memories taken by the goat man. If I remember correctly, he pulled Mina's memory vial off a chain just like that one. Does that mean Brody's memories could be on there?

I begin to swim towards the chain. I get blocked by a few chairs, plates, a knife, swords, and many other items, but finally I reach the chain. I tug it, seeing the Chain label, and begin to pull vials. There are lots of random labels that I ignore...And then I see one labeled Brody's Memories. I grab it off the chain, and slip it into my pocket. If I ever get out of this stupid cape, I have to return it to him.

* * *

 **What are you guys thinking about this new vial that seems to be Brody's? What are you thinking it contains?**

 **I also would like to mention this story might be a bit slow updating till I get my muse back for it. I'm having trouble writing the chapters, so I may need to take a little break - or just update slower - till I get my muse for it back. ;)**

 **So, now we just need three reviews to update! If you read this and liked it, please review!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. The Chapter That's Technically Chapter 8

**The Chapter That's Technically Chapter Eight ( AKA Dagger Needs Advice )**

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry to say this, but this isn't an update. I need your guys' help.**

 **I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story right now. I mean, I have some plans, but I'm not exactly sure how to write them. In all honesty, I'm not quite as excited for this story as before. I would be more interested in skipping, briefly explaining what was going, and then jumping further ahead in the plot, but I don't want to do that to you guys, because I feel it would be unfair to you guys.**

 **So, I'm going to give you guys some options. Please, review and tell me what you guys are thinking about this.**

* * *

 **The Options  
**

 **a) I continue to put Remembered on hold (indefinitely mind you) while I try to figure out what's going on. I would probably put another story on in it's stead, and it would sit till I'm ready to continue.**

 **b) I possibly skip the story ahead, explain what happened in a character's thoughts but not in total depth, and then continue the story from there.**

 **c) Leave the story unfinished**

 **d) End it now with them all being slaughtered and a few possibly surviving but being driven mad. This option is a joke, don't take it seriously.**

 **e) None of the above. If you want another option - not me continuing from where we are right now right away as it will not be properly done and I will not enjoy writing it when I don't think I'm writing at my best - that isn't listed, a suggestion really, please include it in a review.**

* * *

 **More From Dagger**

 **I am very sorry. But, I want to make sure my stories are the best they can be. Do you know what I mean, for any people who write fanfiction on here? I want to be able to be proud of Remembered, and if I start again from where we are right now, I know for a fact that it will not be my best.**

 **I'm sorry that I had to lay this on you guys. :c Please, tell me what you guys are thinking on this matter, because right now it's up to you guys and how into the story you guys are/how fast you want it.**

 **Thank you guys for being so supporting on all my stories. It means so much to me.**

* * *

 **What Would Happen if Dagger Put Remembered On Hold**

 **I'd also like to mention that if Remembered did get put on hold, I have plenty of stories that could fill it's stead till it either came back or until a decision was reached.**

 **-Third book in the trilogy of Blank Space (most likely this one, since I promised the readers of Time of Dying)  
**

 **-Another AU story inspired by "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from the Disney movie Hercules**

 **-Yet another AU story inspired by "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling**

* * *

 **Like I said, please review and tell me what you think.**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter 9 - Closesure

**Chapter Nine - Closeure**

 **After much debating in my head and thinking and reflecting, I've decided I'm going to give you guys the end of the story. I have the whole idea of it, and I decided if I knew what I wanted to do and I liked it, ending it that way would be a good idea. c: I'm sorry that I did kind of cut it off short, but I've decided that I like this way of ending it. ;)**

 **Roseberry007 : Thank you for understanding. c: I'm hoping you like this ending!**

 **Evx : We will have to see how it ends in this chapter. This is the end of the story though. ;)**

 **Guest 1 : Thank you, I'm glad you're excited for my future fanfictions! I've decided that I am proud of this ending, so hopefully you like it too! ;)**

 **Anonymous : Thank you for understanding!**

 **Once again, thank you guys for the being so understanding. I do really hope that you guys like this!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In a month, we'd managed to rid this world of my so-called "mother" once and for all. She was dead. The goat man was dead too. Any supporters of her were crushed. And the others that still sought to overthrow Teague stepped back at the sight of the squashed rebellion. They would be gone for now.

We got Ever out of the cape. The pixie was shocked by what she called my "transformation", and I don't really despise her anymore. We're back at friend terms, even though she isn't staying on the Fae plane. She travels back and forth, because her boyfriend - the stupid nixie Nix that I haven't seen since I was brought to the Fae plane in the first place - lives on the human plane.

Nan died handling some of the supporters of my mother, and Brody was locked away in jail. He's considered a danger to us all now, considering he has no idea how to use his Lure. Apparently he cause a lot of trouble whenever he knew he was Fae.

As for me? Well, I'm engaged to Teague, and apparently while we never fixed my "darkening", as everyone calls it, we're happy and fine. Teague's coronation is about a month after the wedding too.

And Charlie lives with us. He's safe here. I won't let anything hurt him again. And he's certainly enjoying his Fae abilities, considering he's a Royal.

* * *

 **So there's the end of the story. c: I hope you guys like it! This series won't be continued any longer though, so this is the last chapter ever of this fanfiction series. However, I have a ton more stories you guys can check out if you like my writing! ^^ I promise, this isn't my last fanfiction or anything like that.**

 **Sorry it's so short! :( I hope it was good all the same!**

 **Thank you guys for being amazing and understanding readers!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
